


The Shattered Warrior

by winterthorn2112



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Summary: When Zyrael is struck down by an unknown being, Alphinaud and the other Scions are struck with worry. Will the Warrior of Light survive? If he did, what state would his mind be in? Can Alphinaud find the strength to stay by his beloved Zyrael?Alphinaud is 19 here.-Work in progress-





	The Shattered Warrior

-Alphinaud-

 

Y'shtola and I were exploring some Allagan ruins in Gyr Abania when it happened. Zyrael had gone to ensure that there were no surprises. We had yet to find an entrance or anything indicating that the ruins extended below ground, which is how we saw it. A flare that was only meant for emergencies. An urgent call for aid. 

"Something's wrong," I said to Y'shtola. She nodded in agreement and we ran to find Zyrael. We found him locked in combat with a strange creature. It was blurry and indistinct. I couldn't make anything out beyond a mass of blade-like limbs.

"Stay back!" Zyrael shouted. It the instant his concentration shifted, the creature struck, shattering Zyrael's spear, impaling the Warrior of Light through the stomach with one of its limbs. His eyes opened wide with shock, his turquoise eyes focussing on me.

"Al...phin.... Ishga..," Zyrael whispered before falling to his knees. I rushed over, catching him as he fell backward.

"Y'shtola! Help me!" I screamed. Y'shtola stood, as still as a stone.

"Y'shtola!" I shouted. She jolted, shook her head and ran over. Between the two of us, we managed to stabilize him, but there was no way we could carry him back to Rhalgr's Reach with just to the two of us. Y'shtola called Lyse on her linkpearl.

"Lyse? Lyse, we need your help. Bring a few of your strongest people to the ruins, as well as your best medics. It's Zyrael. It's....it's bad," Y'shtola said.

"You must be joking. Please tell me you're joking?" I heard Lyse reply.

"Oh. You're serious. We'll be there as soon as we can," Lyse said when neither of us replied. We focussed on tending to Zyrael's injuries until Lyse arrived. I cradled Zyrael's head in my lap, stroking his black hair. I had done this before, but Zyrael was awake and usually had his arms wrapped around my waist. The worst was just after Lord Haurchefant was killed.

 

\- 1 Year Ago -

We had just returned to Ishgard, having slain Thordan VII after he became a primal. Everyone around us was celebrating, but Zyrael's eyes held nothing but pain. I understood because Haurchefant had been one of our most steadfast companions, our dearest friend and Zyrael saw him slain right in front of him. If he was a weaker man, he would have broken under the weight of his grief. We returned to Fortemps manor and I moved to go to my chamber, but Zyrael grabbed my hand.

"Don't. I can't be alone right now. Stay with me?" he whispered, voice quivering.

"You don't even have to ask," I replied. I squeezed his hand and he led me into his chamber. He let go of my hand to close the door. He walked to the middle of the room before he crumpled to the floor, letting all his suppressed pain out in a massive scream. I felt tears form in my eyes at the raw pain that echoed around the room. Servants came to see what the problem was, but when I told them, they nodded and went about their business. Zyrael spent two days crying, letting all the sadness and rage out. I cradled his head in my lap, stroking his hair. We didn't say anything, simply let go of all our sadness. When we slept, we slept with our arms wrapped around each other. We mourned both Haurchefant and Ysayle, acknowledging them as fellow Scions. After a fortnight in seclusion, we left the manor and rejoined the world. Ever since then, we were closer to each other than we were to the other Scions.

 

\- Present Day -

 

Lyse's arrival brought me back to the present when she stopped dead and screamed at the sight of Zyrael's head in my lap, his eyes closed. She saw his face, which was pale, yet completely slack and almost fainted, but pulled herself back and took a calming breath. She walked over to us, the people she'd brought with her following, their eyes widening as they saw Zyrael. To their credit, they didn't say anything, just arranged themselves near Zyrael and I. Two of them knelt, put their hands under Zyrael's body and carefully lifted him up, the others coming to support them as needed. It ended up taking four of them to lift Zyrael who, even though he was a slender Elezen, was very well muscled. Not to mention the weight of his armour. Y'shtola and I stood next to them, protecting our fallen friend. We slowly made our way back to the Reach, the route blessedly peaceful. When we arrived, the first thing I noticed was a crowd waiting for us, our fellow Scions at the front. When the people caught sight of us, the cheers soon turned into cries of dismay when they saw Zyrael. The crowd parted, everyone silent as we walked past. We, and everyone around us were shocked that something had beaten Zyrael so easily. We made it to the Barber in silence, the medics already prepared to receive our fallen friend. I thought about what he said before he fell unconscious. Zyrael considered Ishgard his home. That must have been what he meant. He wanted to go home. 

 

"Stabilize him as best you can. We're going home," I said to the medics, who nodded and ran off to do their best in order to save Zyrael. 

 

"Home?" Y'shtola and Lyse asked in unison.

 

"Ishgard," I replied. They both nodded, understanding at once. 

 

"I'm going with you," Y'shtola said. "I can make sure he survives the voyage to Ishgard," I simply nodded.

 

"I'll stay here and keep things under control. Rumors are going to spread, but with both Raubahn and I, I think we can manage," Lyse said. 

 

"Thank you Lyse. Y'shtola, can you contact Ser Aymeric and ask him to ready the chirurgeons? Don't mention who it is, just say it's one of the Scions," I said.

 

Y'shtola looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything. Raubahn arrived soon after, the worry in his eyes telling me that he knew. 

 

"So, you're taking Zyrael to Ishgard? A good idea, given that the Imperials can easily attack the Reach again. I'll have some of our best soldiers accompany you, just to be safe," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. 

 

"Thank you General. I know Zyrael would say the same," I replied. Raubahn simply nodded and walked away to arrange our guards.

 

"Alphinaud? What's so....? Oh" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Cid, Biggs and Wedge walk in.

 

"Cid? What are you doing here?" I asked.

 

"Lyse called us. Luckily we were just up at Castrum Oriens, so we came as fast as we could. What happened?" Cid asked.

 

"It's Zyrael. It's bad Cid," I replied, tears forming in my eyes again.

 

"Oh," was all Cid said.

 

"Can you please take us to Ishgard Cid? That was the last thing Zyrael said before he fell unconscious?" I asked.

 

"Of course. As if I would refuse," Cid said. I smiled softly at that.

 

"Thank you Cid. Raubahn is arranging an honor guard of sorts, so we can head out as soon as he gets back," I said. Cid nodded and headed off to make the preparations, Biggs and Wedge trailing behind him.

 

Y'shtola returned soon after, telling me that everything was ready for us in Ishgard. Ser Aymeric, Lucia, Hilda and Lords Artoirel and Emmanelain would meet us at the airship landing. I nearly started crying again. I knew how this would affect them.

 

It wasn't too long after that that Raubahn returned, six soldiers in tow. Two from each of the Grand Companies, bearing a stretcher with them. They all had eyes filled with sadness, but alongside that was resolve to protect Eorzea's greatest hero. The soldiers from Limsa Lominsa and Gridania both passed on messages from the Admiral and the Elder Seedseer, each wishing Zyrael a complete recovery and promising whatever aid they can provide. Raubahn echoed their sentiment.

 

"Now, go and help the Warrior of Light, and bring him back to us," Raubahn said, sending us on our way with our guards. Cid returned, telling us that he moored the Enterprise as close to the reach as he could. The medics of the Barber called our guards over to help them put Zyrael onto the stretcher. Once that was done, we walked out and stopped when we saw the gathered crowd. Again they parted, but as we walked through, they sent us off with prayers of safety and well wishes. We walked to where Cid had moored the Enterprise, only to see Lyse waiting there.

 

"I know I don't need to say this, but I'll say it anyway. Keep him safe, alright?" she asked. I just looked at her and nodded. She smiled slightly and stepped back. We loaded Zyrael onto the airship and once he was secured we lifted off. As we passed Gridania, a small flight of dragons appeared, led by Vidofnir.

 

"My sire felt the Warrior's fall and sent us to guard him," she said.

 

"Thank you Vidofnir. Your assistance is much appreciated," I said, awed that even the mighty dragons would aid us. She nodded in reply. We soon passed into Coerthas and rapidly came into sight of Ishgard. 

 

 

-Ishgard's airship landing - Aymeric-

 

"Is that them? Why are there dragons with them? It's almost like they're guarding the airship, but who.....No, no it can't be" Lucia said.

 

"What do you mean First Commander?" I asked.

 

"Who else but Zyrael would the dragons come out in force to protect? If my eyes are seeing this right, Vidofnir is leading them," Lucia replied.

 

"Seven hells," I replied, falling to my knees. I got up quickly. The Scions had asked for our help and would receive it and it would not do for me to fall apart now. Not when they need us.

 

"Lords Fortemps, summon the healers at once! Lucia, your best soldiers at once. The Scions need an honor guard" I said. 

 

"I'll lead the guard myself. Hilda, would you and the Watch mind helping us?" Lucia asked.

 

"Of course we'll bleeding help. Zyrael saved us all. It's only natural that we would help him in return," Hilda replied. Lucia and Hilda ran off, Artoirel and Emmanelain having already left. Soon after a large squad of Temple Knights, people of the Watch and even some soldiers from House Fortemps arrived, the healers with them, Artoirel and Emmanelain leading them alongside Lucia and Hilda.

 

" We ran into Father on our way and he sent some of our best knights to join the guard," Artoirel said.

 

"Thank you, Lord Artoirel," I said.

 

"Don't thank us Ser Aymeric. Zyrael is part of our family," Emmanelain replied. 

 

I simply nodded and turned to observe the airship's passage. It landed without incident and as Alphinaud stepped off the ship alongside Y'shtola, I saw their faces and the devastation and fear I saw confirmed what I suspected. They looked up and their eyes widened when they saw all the people gathered.

 

"Ser Aymeric? What is all this?" Alphinaud asked. 

 

"We could not let the Scions bring one of their number here to receive treatment and not provide an escort. Tell me, it's Zyrael, isn't it?" I asked. Seeing tears form in Alphinaud's eyes was answer enough. Soldiers from the Grand Companies disembarked the airship, somber looks on their faces, with Zyrael on a stretcher in between them, covered with furs to ward off the cold. I heard several shocked breaths from the people around us as they took in the sight of Zyrael on the stretcher.

 

"Our best healers are ready to receive him. He will be well looked after, never fear Alphinaud," I said.

 

"Ser Aymeric, might I join the healers and assist them?" Y'shtola asked.

 

"Of course," I replied. she nodded and beckoned the healers over and quickly told them what she knew of the injuries. I saw some of the healer's faces go white as snow. What happened to Zyrael?

 

"Form up!" I said. The honor guard parted to allow Zyrael's bearers into the middle of them all. Once in position, they closed ranks and began moving towards the Congregation. Several people stopped as they saw me leading a group of soldiers, but their curiosity turned into despair when they saw who we were guarding. No one tried to stop us. If anything, people got out of the way, bowing their heads in prayer as we walked past. 

 

"Let me through! Let me through at once! It can't be true, it just can't be," I heard a high pitched voice shout. It was Tataru one of the Scions who was in Ishgard to gather supplies. The guards let her pass without incident. She simply cried as she saw Zyrael on the stretcher. We continued to the Congregation. When we arrived, the Chief Medic was waiting. His eyes widened as the guard parted. He ushered the healers inside with the stretcher bearers. Everyone else was forced to remain outside the room. The majority of the Ishgardian soldiers left to return to their posts, but not before offering their hopes and prayers that Zyrael survived. I stayed, as did Lucia, Hilda, Artoirel and Emmanelain as well as their men and the soldiers from the Grand Companies. No one said anything, the only sounds being the terrified breathing of the Scions. Alphinaud just sat there, almost catatonic with worry. He didn't even notice when Alisaie, his twin sister barreled into the room, worry all over her face. She relaxed when she saw her brother was fine, but when she saw the expression on his face, she knew what had happened.

 

"Where is he? Where is Zyrael?" she asked, holding back her tears. Y'shtola pointed toward the closed door of Zyrael's room. Alisaie nodded and stumbled over to where Alphinaud sat, surrounded by his fellow Scions. That was when she stopped holding everything back and hugged her brother, crying for someone we all held dear.

 

"He'll be okay. I know he will. He has to be," I said, trying to help. I must have succeeded, because I saw resolve appear on everyone's faces. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a matter of hours. A chirurgeon came out to update us on Zyrael's condition.

 

"Lord Zyrael will be fine. We've repaired the damage, but it will take time until he wakes. No one knows how long it will be. You can go in now, if you wish," was all the young girl said, before walking down the hall. We moved through the now open door as one.  We stopped dead when we saw our fallen hero.

 

 

-Alphinaud-

 

When I heard that Zyrael would survive, I was elated beyond measure, but I couldn't seem to pull myself out of the ocean of sadness and terror that had surrounded me. I let Alisaie lead me to Zyrael's bedside and I sat on a nearby chair and took one of his hands, amazed as always at how soft his skin was. 

 

"Can some beds or cots be set up in here? I cannot see the Leveilleurs leaving Zyrael's side, and the rest of the Scions will be of a similar mind," Y'shtola asked, always the practical one.

 

"Of course. I will see to it myself," Aymeric said. Lucia and Hilda followed him as he walked out.

 

"Our men will stay here to help keep the Warrior of Light safe along with our Grand Company brethren," Artoirel said, Emmanelain nodding in agreement.

 

"Thank you my lords," Y'shtola said. They just nodded again and issued the relevant orders to their men. It was decided that six men would remain, effectively doubling the guard. Tataru said something about brightening up the room and walked out with Y'shtola. I heard them mention Gridania before they left. A few hours later, some men came into the room with what looked like cots, plainly meant for those who wished to stay by the patient's side. Without any kind of instruction, two were set up close to Zyrael's bed and the rest were set up in such a way that left the medics with plenty of room, yet enabled around eight of us, including Alisaie and myself to stay nearby. A few hours later, Y'shtola and Tataru returned, arms filled with beautiful orchids of varying colours. Vases were found and filled with the fragrant blooms. They remembered Zyrael's favorite flower. I almost smiled at that.

 

"Please wake up Zyrael. I need you here, with me. Please, my love, come back to me," I whispered. I felt Alisaie's hand on my shoulder, an attempt to comfort me that actually helped. All we can do is wait now.

 

 

-Zyrael-

 

I drifted in a sea of unconsciousness. Memories flashed before me. The day of Haurchefant's death played in front of me. If only I had been faster, been stronger, I could have saved him. Ysayle's sacrifice played next. I recalled the devastation I felt both times.

 

'Why do you cry my friend?" a familiar voice whispered through the dark. It was Haurchefant's voice.

 

"I failed again. I couldn't save you. Either of you," I cried, feeling tears streaming down my face.

 

"We did not need saving. We died so that you could live on. I do not regret my choice, for you made my dream come true," came Ysayle's voice next.

 

What happened next amazed me. They appeared in front of me, glowing with a ghostly light. I knew then that what Alphinaud and I had seen when we rescued Estinien by tearing Nidhogg's eyes from his armor was real. The spirits of our fallen friends had helped us then. Haurchefant smiled at me and held out a hand, as did Ysayle. I took their outstretched hands, and could feel them sharing their strength with me. 

 

"I could never regret my decision to save your life, even at the cost of my own," Haurchefant said. He squeezed my hand softly and I smiled back sadly.

 

"What we regret is that our passing caused you and yours such sorrow," they both said in unison. 

 

"Please wake up Zyrael. I need you here, with me. Please, my love, come back to me," I heard whispered through the darkness. It was Alphinaud's voice, filled with worry. 

 

"You need to wake up now my friend. Your family needs you. He needs you," Haurchefant said. I could see streams of light now. That was when I realised where we were. We were in the deepest recesses of my mind. He and Ysayle pointed to a doorway of light that. We walked towards it together, but I knew that I would have to take the final steps alone. They let me go when we reached the door

 

"Stay with me? Please?" I asked.

 

"Of course. We will always be with you here," Ysayle said, pointing to my heart.

 

"And here," Haurchefant said, pointing to my forehead. I smiled and walked through the door. I was blinded by the light so I closed my eyes. I could feel the weight of bedclothes, as well as the warmth of someone's body. My eyes were so heavy, but I managed to force them open. I saw Aymeric, his blue eyes widening when he saw me looking at him.

 

"Praise the Fury. You're finally awake," Aymeric said, falling to his knees in relief.

 

"How..." I began as I looked around. Alisaie lay on a cot nearby asleep. I looked to where I could feel the body heat and saw Alphinaud curled up next to me.

 

"They haven't left your side at all, except to use the bathroom," Aymeric said.

 

"How long?" I rasped.

 

"A week," Aymeric said, handing me a cup of water.

 

"A week?!" I said loudly. I felt Alphinaud stir next to me so I looked over at him. His blue eyes opened. He blinked a few times before he could focus.

 

"Zyrael? You're awake?" he said, his voice quivering.

 

"Hey Phin," I replied, using my pet name for him. He just started crying again before I silenced him by grabbing his head and pulling him in close so I could kiss him. I could feel his fingers moving through my hair. He pulled back so he could look at me.

 

"I'm glad you're back," Alphinaud said, smiling.

 

"Am I seeing things?" I heard Alisaie say.

 

"No Alisaie, your eyes are working perfectly," Aymeric said, smiling as if a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

 

"Thank the Twelve," Alisaie said. I held out a hand and she gripped it tightly, sobbing gently as she held it. I could feel Alphinaud sobbing into my shoulder, but his tears were of relief and happiness, like his sister's. I could also feel him grasping at my clothes, as if he was checking if I was really awake. 

 

"I've been in bed for a week. Could someone please help me bathe?" I asked, feeling strength returning to my body with every second. 

 

"I shall make arrangements for everything required to be brought here, if that is agreeable to you my friend?" Aymeric asked. I nodded and he headed out of the room, stopping just before the door.

 

"I'm glad you're awake," he said before walking through the door, calling for the servants. 

 

"I'll go and make sure that everyone knows that you're awake. Brother, I'm sure you can help Zyrael with anything that he needs?" Alisaie asked. Alphinaud nodded, blushing slightly. I snorted softly, amused that he could still get embarrassed after all our time together.

 

"Perhaps afterward, we can go for a walk. A slow and careful one of course, but some exercise will do you good after lying in bed for a week," Alphinaud said.

 

"I'd like that Phin," I said, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it softly. 


End file.
